Os opostos se distraem
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Uma história que mostra o outro lado do amor. Quem disse que amar trás felicidade? O lado doloroso e obscuro do amor. Uma história sobre o amor de duas pessoas completamente opostas.
1. Chapter 1

**Os opostos se distraem. **

_Inspirado em É tarde para saber de Josué Guimarães._

Se dentro de um minuto a coruja de Draco não entrasse por aquela janela Virgínia nunca mais sairia daquele quarto. Fecharia as cortinas, não desceria mais para fazer as refeições e ignoraria as visitas das amigas. Foi até à janela e observou o vôo dos pássaros e a maneira como o azul do dia se unia com o vermelho do fim de tarde. Já deveria ter passado das cinco horas. Há uma semana que não tinha notícias dele. Jogou-se na cama exatamente como estava - de sandálias e tudo - e derramou lágrimas de desespero.

Sentiu ódio de si própria. Já deveria estar acostumada com os sumiços de Draco. Ele era assim. Fechou os olhos e formou a imagem do loiro em sua mente. O sorriso misterioso e a expressão desconfiada no olhar. Draco de quê? Draco, simplesmente. Ele dizia que um nome só bastava, que um sobrenome não dizia nada sobre uma pessoa. Há uma semana atrás Draco parecia mais misterioso do que nunca. Gina sentira um ímpetuo de abraçá-lo ou pegar em sua mão com medo. Medo que que ele pudesse nunca mais voltar para os braços dela.

Ouviu passos no andar baixo. Provavelmente a mãe cozinhando. Ouviu também a porta abrir e fechar várias vezes. Os irmãos que saíam e entravam a toda hora para isso e para aquilo.

Lembrou-se do último encontro. O encontro em que Draco estava mais misterioso do que em qualquer outro dia. Encontram-se na esquina da casa dela e foram até a praia que havia ali perto. Ele com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos dos jeans e ela segurando as sandálias nas mãos. Draco caminhava-se sempre mais a frente e costumava alhear-se no meio da conversa. Observava alguma coisa, ou os cabelos ruivos dela ou então os seus lábios vermelhos. Ele vivia se dispersando. Pelo menos, era por causa dela. Sorriu ao pensar assim.

Draco vivia sumindo. Sempre tinha alguma coisa importante a resolver. Chegou a pensar que ele pudesse ter outra namorada. Perguntou a ele.

- Não tenho namorada, nem noiva, nem amante. Você sabem muito bem disso. Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessa, está ouvindo? - esbravejou ele. Havia ficado terrivelmente irritado.

E ela por sua vez, havia ficado tremendamente triste com o súbito comportamento do namorado, quase sempre, tão calmo e gentil. Talvez ele tivesse percebido isso, porque logo desfez a expressão séria e irritada para uma mais amena e disse:

- Você sabe que é a única que ocupa meus pensamentos.

Já deveria ter passado um minuto e ela continuava a esperar pela coruja de Draco. Se ele nunca mais a procurasse não saberia o que fazer. Não saberia. Queria poder sair para procurá-lo. Sem lenço e sem documento. Sairia exatamente como estava declarando seu amor ao sete ventos pedindo que o loiro voltasse para ela. Mas não sabia como encontrá-lo. Draco não tinha endereço ou sobrenome. Sabia muito pouco dele. E era sempre assim...sumia durante dias e aparecia como que por milagre, saído sabe-se lá de onde.

Aparecia com as calças jeans. Sempre uma diferente, de modo que sabia que pobre ele não era. As camisas de estilo social para fora da calça e um pouco abertas, o cabelo despenteado - um pouco comprido - enconbrido-lhe um pouco o olhar desconfiado de sempre, mas que deixava transparecer - ao menos para ela - que havia uma verdade dentro daquele olhar. E a verdade era a de que ele não era como os outros. Era alguém que sabia querer as coisas como ninguém e que era capaz de ficar longos e ternos momentos a fitá-la acariciando seus cabelos sentado na praia com as pernas entrelaçadas. Era quando ele demonstrava ser alguém jovem, humano, frágil e quem sabe até, inseguro.

Mas logo então tudo que acabava como que por encanto ou magia e lá estava ele com o cigarro na boca, alheio a tudo e todos - até mesmo ela - pensando em alguma coisa que ela não saberia dizer o que era.

Levantou-se depressa. Que horas seriam, já? Puxou os fios da cortina e viu que a noite chegara forte. As estrelas no céu negro e a lua no alto, cinza e triste. Exatamente como Gina se sentia.

Os passeios com Draco tendiam a ser curtos. Ele parecia ser alguém muito ocupado. Talvez ele fosse alguém importante, tão diferente dela. Ela ainda era uma menina, como ele vivia dizendo. Tinha uma vida toda pela frente. - Você ainda tem anos de escola pela frente e festinhas de escola para freqüentar, pequena. - era o que ele lhe dizia.

Ela negava veemente.

- Você não é tão mais velho que eu assim, Draco. - retrucava.

- Sou mais velho o bastante. - resmungava ele, dando outro trago no cigarro. - O bastante para ter muitas responsabilidades e um trabalho muito importante a fazer.

Gina sabia que havia uma guerra lá fora e às vezes tinha medo por Draco. Talvez ele trabalhasse na guerra e não quisesse lhe contar. Seria isso? Seria por isso? Tinha medo de que pudesse ser isso e então um dia descobria ele morto e não haveria nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Sentia calafrios e ficava toda arrepiada só de pensar.

Sete dias. O oitavo estava se aproximando e Draco não havia dado sinal ainda. Nunca havia passado de sete dias, seria aquele dia, o dia?

Foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Viu diante dele um rosto estranho de uma garota ruiva de olhos claros e sardas espalhadas pelo rosto. Mas além disso, viu profundas olheiras, cabelos desgrenhados e um ar cansado. Sentou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Respirou fundo. Tinha de fazer algo para passar o tempo e deixar de pensar em Draco nem que fosse por apenas um segundo.

Resolveu tomar um banho. Deixou as sandálias plataforma no piso gelado e encaminhou-se até o chuveiro. Despirou a blusa de algodão branca e deixou escorregar pelas longas e torneadas pernas a saia longa de linho rosa. Lançou um olhar apreensivo para a janela mais uma vez antes de entrar embaixo da água quente. Nada havia lá.

Deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Sentiu os músculos se resetarem para então relaxarem embaixo da massagem natural que a água quente fazia. Fechou os olhos inspirou fundo. Draco era sempre tão limpo. Impecável, diria. Mesmo com todo aquele ar rebelde e olhar desconfiado ele deveria ser algo muito importante. Sabia disso. Mesmo ele tentando não aparentar nada daquilo sabia que ele era alguém rico e de muitas responsabilidades. Ele não conseguia esconder a classe e elegância que possuia naturalmente, mesmo tenteando. Virgínia sorriu. Gostava disso nele. Aquele contraste entre o rude e o elegante. Era um belo contraste.

Saiu debaixo da água quente e enrolou-se na toalha de banho felpuda. Os cabelos molhados pingando no piso. Sabia que se a mão visse aquilo brigaria, não gostava de nada fora do lugar. Mas naquele momento, nada importava. Não quando escutava um barulho de asas vindo de perto de sua janela. Saiu de um pulo do banheiro e correu até a janela certa de que era a coruja de Draco quem a esperava. Mas enganou-se, eram apenas pássaros. Seu quarto mergulhou no silêncio novamente e ela prometeu que esperaria apenas mais um dia.

A coruja chegou de manhã, bem cedo e Draco combinava um encontro para aquele mesmo dia na esquina de sua casa, como se costume. Arrumou-se rapidamente com um par de sandálias brancas e um vestido branco e saiu em disparada até a esquina de sua casa. Mal disse até logo à sua mãe.

Draco vestia uma das habituais calças jeans e uma camisa preta. Os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca e o olhar penetrante a fitá-la incansavelmente. Ficaram a olhar-se por alguns momentos. E pelo que Virgínia conhecia do loiro ele nada teria dito se não tivesse se adiantado:

- Por Merlin, Draco, por onde é que você andou?

- Por aí. Tinha negócios a tratar.

- Você quase me fez morrer de preocupação, Draco. Você não tem idéia...Achei que tivesse morrido!

- Que loucura. Porque, diabos, eu haveria de morrer?

- Há uma guerra lá fora, Draco.

- E eu estou aqui. - sorriu ele. Aquele sorriso que não era gentil, mas também não era bruto. Era um sorriso totalmente dele. Dele e de ninguém mais.

- Estou vendo. - murmurou, amuada.

Seria sempre assim, então? Ele desapareceria por dias e voltaria sem nenhuma explicação? Não agüentaria se assim fosse. Sabia que não agüentaria. Precisava dele ao seu lado. Já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Draco fazendo parte dela. Draco era uma parte sua que todos desconheciam. Sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos... Era algo só dela e demais ninguém. Porque ele não podia demonstrar que sentia o mesmo? Às vezes não o entendia e isso a fazia sentir uma dor lacinante no peito. Uma dor que desconhecia o significado. Só sabia que, como qualquer dor, significava ser algo ruim.

- Vamos. - chamou ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto de si. - Eu te pago um sorvete. - beijou-lhe o pescoço e juntos caminharam pela rua até a sorveteria mais próxima.

Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro. Virgínia lamentou-se por dentro. Queria ele por perto. Tanto tempo que não se viam e ele parecia nem sentir. Viu Draco assoprar a fumaça do cigarro bem alto e fechar os olhos, sem dizer uma palavra. Até o seu silêncio era algo reconfortante. Ao menos sabia que ele estava ali, seguro.

- Já sei - lamentou-se ela -, você veio aqui dizer que não quer mais se encontrar comigo.

- Não. - respondeu ele, simplesmente. Abrindo os olhos com agilidade e pegando na mão da ruiva com carinho:

- Desculpe, não foi a minha intenção se passar uma imagem errada das coisas para você.

- Não sei porque você é assim comigo, Draco. Me trata como se eu fosse um bicho diferente. Eu queria que você me deixasse entrar na sua vida e aceitasse que já entrou na minha. Você ia se surpreender em como nós somos parecidos.

- Não sei porque, diabos, você não compreende que eu faço parte de um mundo e você de outro. Não é culpa nossa, mas é assim que funciona, pequena.

- Apenas porque você quer.

- Não é porque eu queria. E sim, porque as coisas são assim e ninguém pode mudar isso só porque está com vontade. As coisas não acontecessem assim. Se você soubesse...se você soubesse... aí então entenderia meus motivos.

- Então porque não me conta?

- Quem dera eu pudesse, querida.

- Você pode. - murmurou ela, baixinho.

- Não, não posso. E você sabe. - censurou ele, mas sem nenhum sinal de irritação. Somente de carinho. - Eu tenho muitas coisas a resolver, sabe? Eu sou totalmente o oposto de você. Você é toda simples - e não falo de dinheiro...

- Vai repetir que nós não fomos feitos um para o outro e não sei mais o quê? - esbravejou ela, frustrada. - Eu não quero ouvir, Draco. Não quero.

O loiro fez uma careta.

- Mas é a verdade, pequena.

- Então porque você ainda está comigo?

Ele ficou em silêncio, como se procurasse uma respota para o que ela perguntava. Na visão dela era tudo muito simples e era ele que complicava demais. Ele concordava, na maioria das vezes. Draco dizia que era um cara complicado mesmo e tinha um peso enorme nas costas, que tinha de resolver. Ela não compreendia.

- Você não gosta de mim. - choramingou ela, olhando para as pequenas mãos que mantinha sobre a mesa.

- Isso não é verdade. Você sabe. - disse ele, pegando em sua mão novamente.

- Não, não sei. Já não sei mais, Draco. - suspirou profundamente. - Porque desaparece dias e dias, não deixa um recado, um aviso, um sinal? Você não se importa comigo e nem gosta de mim.

- Eu te adoro, pequena

Virgínia apertou-lhe a mão e respondeu:

- Eu também, Draco. Eu também.

Ele levantou então, repentinamente e avisou que tinha de ir. Que já era tarde.

- Você sempre faz isso.

- Eu preciso, amor, você sabe.

- É, eu sei.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a esquina de sua casa e então desprenderam-se. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça de adeus e desapareceu rua abaixo. Virgínia ainda se manteve ali por alguns instantes vendo-o atravessar ir embora tentando não olhar para trás.

Retornou devagar, entrando na casa silenciosamente. Acomodou-se num sofá de canto e dormiu profundamente sem nem esperar muito. Dormiu como há dias não dormia. E sonhou com Draco. Sonhou que os dois eram felizes e andavam pela beira da praia de mãos dadas, sem maiores complicações. Quando acordou, já altas horas da noite, o mundo era belo de novo.

Dois dias se passaram e Draco não mandara outra coruja até então. Mas ainda era cedo, de qualquer forma. Virgínia revia agora em sua mente o encontro anterior, ainda vivo em sua memória. O momento em que ele havia pego na sua mão e então o outro quando ele havia dito que a adorava. Sentiu um calor dentro do peito e sorriu, feliz. Queria aproveitar nem que fosse por aquele momento o gostinho de se sentir importante para Draco. Sabia que eles não eram um casal comum e com pesar pensava que nunca iriam ser. Mas não importava. Nada importava se pelo menos pudesse vê-lo. Era tudo o que pedia. Mas já estava cansada de viver de migalhas.

Às vezes chegava a pensar que ele estava mesmo certo. Ele era calado e ela tagarela. Ele era sério e ela alegre. Ele era velho - pelo menos uns cinco anos mais velho que ela - e ela ainda era jovem. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Muito em breve faria dezoito. Será que Draco esperaria por ela? Porque aí então não teria de dar satisfações para ninguém e poderia fugir com ele para algum lugar onde ninguém se importaria com o que eles faziam ou deixavam de fazer. Sorriu com seus planos malucos que nunca dariam certo. Estava ficando fora da razão. Nunca fora assim, uma pessoa sonhadora. Sempre fora pés no chão e agora isso. No que se transformara? Sabia no que se transformara. Agora era apenas uma sombra. Uma sombra que esperava por algum sinal de Draco. Uma sombra que esperava por um mero gesto de carinho da parte dele. Isto não estava certo. Não estava.

Imaginou que ele estaria em um apartamento qualquer, em alguma rua em um bairro qualquer debruçado sobre uma mesa cheia de papéis. Talvez ele fosse um homem de negócios. Talvez um soldado. Mas preferia pensar que não. Não suportaria pensar que Draco pudesse estar na guerra. Mas se assim fosse, porque não estava no campo de batalha como Harry, seu antigo namorado? Ele estava lá lutando. Diziando que Harry era o único capaz de vencer Voldemort.

Harry era um bom partido. Era o que dizia a mãe. Harry era parecido com Virgínia e quando eles haviam namorado, por um breve espaço de tempo antes de ele ir para guerra, ele havia se mostrado completamente o oposto de Draco. Harry era politicamente correto e sem muitas rebeldias. Harry era uma jogada certa. Mas talvez Virgínia fosse um pouco rebelde e preferia Draco. Mas o loiro dizia que eles eram diferentes...O que ela era para ele? O que os dois eram juntos? Não saberia dizer. Era tudo muito difuso para ela. Tudo muito complicado.

Jogou-se na cama de bruços desejando fortemente que as coisas fossem mais simples e belas.

Olá, gente!

Escrevi essa fic agoorinha!

Não sei o que deu em mim hoje. To com uma baita inspiração.

Eu fiquei matutando essa idéia lá na praia...Comprei um livro chamado É tarde para saber do Josué Guimarães, não terminei de ler ainda mas me apaixonei. Robei a idéia central e resolvi escrever algo sobre isso. Ou seja, 'O romance de um profundo e desesperado amor entre dois jovens que trilhavam caminhos diferentes' palavras dele, não minhas. Isso fique bem claro.

Bom, só sei que eu adorei escrever essa fic. Sei lá, ficou diferente das coisas que eu já escrevi. Ficou meio confusa e sofrida, sei lá.

Já terminei ela hoje mesmo, então...eu posso postar já...mas como eu sou má...Só vou postar o segundo e último cap quando eu tiver reviews legais e satisfatórios.

beeeijos!


	2. Parte dois

**Os opostos se distraem. **

_Inspirado em É tarde para saber de Josué Guimarães._

No final do terceiro dia recebeu uma coruja de Draco. Ele queria encontrar-se com ela. Dessa vez em um endereço que ela desconhecia. Mas iria assim mesmo, não perderia uma oportunidade sequer de encontrar-se com o namorado. Será que ele se sentia tão angustiado quanto ela quando não estavam juntos? Será que a toda hora e a todo momento ele pensava no que ela estaria fazendo assim como ela o fazia? Será que ele se preocupava com ela como ela se preocupava com ele? Havia tantas coisas que ela queria saber sobre ele e seus sentimentos mas o mesmo nunca dava brecha, nunca dava espaço.

Virgínia sabia que ele gostava do silêncio e odiava pessoas falsas. Sabia que ele não se interessava por política e nem por dinheiro. Mas ela também sabia que ele vivia no meio de tudo o que ele mais desprezava. Sabia disso. Porque por mais fechado que Draco tentasse ser, sempre deixava escapaz algo que ela captava. Ela sabia muito pouco sobre ele, mas o pouco que sabia dizia muito.

O lugar do encontro marcado era num bairro daqueles de cinema. Virgínia não era pobre, mas também não tinha dinheiro o bastante para viver em um bairro muito bom. Ela se considerava uma pessoa média em relação a dinheiro. Talvez fosse mais, talvez fosse menos...Não saberia dizer. Subiu e desceu intermináveis ruas, virou esquerdas e direitas incontáveis vezes e enfim chegou a frente de um edifício prata e verde. Afinal, não podia aparatar ainda. Aquele era o local do encontro dos dois. Draco estaria no quarto andar. O porteiro anunciou-a e a ruiva subiu as escadas até o andar correto e encontrou Draco recostado no batente da porta esperando-a.

- Oi, pequena. - disse ele, que para o espanto de Virgínia, estava de bom humor.

Podia contar nos dedos às vezes que vira Draco de bom humor. Ele andava sempre com o cenho franzido e com uma palavra de desgosto pronta para pular de sua boca. Por vezes a censurava ou discordava dela. Não importava muito, ela sempre acabava ganhando a briga sendo por argumentos ou por carinhos. E então o fazia sorrir, por um fração de segundos, mas fazia. E quando o fazia, voltava para casa sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Olá. - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Mal entrou no apartamento sentiu as mãos dele em seu quadril puxando-a para junto dele.

- Eu senti saudades, sabe? - disse ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu também. - murmurou ela com o queixo apoiado no ombro dele.

Sentiu os braços fortes dele a envolverem e abraça-la carinhosa e desesperadamente ao mesmo tempo. Não entendia. Mas não queria entender, queria apenas aproveitar o momento. Enquando deixava-se abraçar observou o apartamento. Havia uma estante com muitos livros e uma escrivaninha com muitos papéis. Um piano de canto e vários móveis aparentemente escolhidos a dedo espalhos sabiamente pelo cômodo. Pode ver que ainda havia uma cozinha e um quarto. Era um apartamento pequeno, mas extremamente luxuoso.

Sentiu o abraço de Draco ficar mais forte e os beijos mais intensos. Sentia-se ligeiramente zonza e as pernas bambas. Derretia-se mais e mais a cada toque e temia que os braços de Draco não seriam o bastante para ampará-la.

- Eu preciso sentar. - sussurrou ela, nervosa, temendo quebrar o encanto que fazia Draco ser tão carinhoso com ela.

- Claro. - disse ele, passando a mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. - Claro.

Virgínia sentou-se e esperou por ele. Draco parecia levemente atordoado e tinha olheiras nos olhos. Tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso de trás da calça e deu alguns tragos antes de apagá-lo no cinzeiro que havia na mesa de centro da sala e sentar-se ao lado dela.

- Eu te adoro. - disse ele, cautelosamente. - Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Claro que sei.

- Eu me importo com você.

Uma rajada de vento entou pela janela aberta e Virgínia sentiu um calafrio. Os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se e ela agarrou-se ao loiro.

- Nunca me deixa, está bem? Nunca.

Draco não respondeu. Capturou-lhe os lábios vermelhos desesperadamente e não soltou-os mais. Abriu espaço por entre os dentes e explorou-lhe o interior da boca com a língua ousada. Acariciou-lhe o céu da boca e a língua dela. Ambas as línguas se entrelaçaram e ficaram naquela carícia até ambos estarem ofegantes e buscarem ar para respirar.

- Eu preciso de você, pequena. - murmurou ele, rouco. - Eu realmente preciso. Preciso até mais do que você pensa precisar de mim.

Virgínia não achou que aquilo fosse possível. Draco sabia como era difícil para ela ficar sem vê-lo; ficar sem um toque dele. Será que ele sabia os tipos de sensações que causava nela? Será que ele sabia que só ao sentir os olhos dele pousados nela já se arrepiava de antecipação? Ela o amava com todas as forças de seu ser e não havia como negar isso. Precisava dele como precisava de ar por mais piegas aquilo pudesse parecer. O amava tanto que chegava a doer.

E era assim mesmo que era. O amor que sentia por Draco era um amor doloroso. Era um amor que trazia mais tristezas do que felicidade, mas como qualquer outro amor era impossível de ser largado. Era precisava dele e aparentemente, ele também precisava dela.

Draco amou-a ali mesmo no sofá. O vestido deslizou pelo seu corpo rapidamente junto com a calcinha e Virgínia retirou-lhe a camisa e os jeans nervosa. Precisa dele. Ele precisa dela. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito. O ritmo deles era desesperado, intenso, rápido. Não havia tempo a perder. O ato de amor era como os breves encontros que tinham na esquina de sua casa, na praia ou na sorveteria. Eram breves, mas deixavam sua marca cravada em Virgínia. E assim foi. Chegaram ao ápice juntos e sentiu Draco gemer abafadamente tombando em cima de si logo após.

Adormeceram abraçados e na manhã seguinte acordou com um leve beijo na face e ele disse que tinha de ir e que ela deixasse a chave embaixo do tapete quando fosse embora.

- Eu quero ficar. - murmurou ela, chorosa.

- Você não pode, pequena. - disse ele, aproximando-se do sofá novamente.

- Por quê? - perguntou, fazendo muxoxo.

- Você correria perigo se ficasse aqui amor. - respondeu ele, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Entendo. - respondeu ela.

Ele sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero e amplo que ele já havia dado. E ela jurou ter visto sumir a expressão desconfiada que ele tinha no rosto.

- Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Agora eu sei. - respondeu ela, sorrindo e abraçando-se fortemente a ele.

Logo depois viu ele desvencilhar-se do abraço e sair porta afora.

Ela disse que entendia. Mas não entendia. Não entendia nada. Queria poder entender e saber tudo sobre aquele que seu coração escolhera para ser o seu amor. Mas não conseguia. Não entendia... Lágrimas amargas correram por sua face e ela nem pensou em impedi-las. Vestiu-se rapidamente e voltou para casa a passos largos. Parou na esquina de casa e escostou-se na parede. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Draco veio a sua mente.

Havia uma guerra lá fora e ela não se importava em saber o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém que conhecia estava lá. A não ser por Harry. Apenas Harry. Seu irmão e seu pai trabalhavam fora do campo. Só Harry. Há quanto tempo não pensava nele? Há quanto tempo não o via?

Bufou, frustrada. Sua vida não estava sendo como um dia havia planejado. Planejara coisas grandiosas para si e iria cumpri-las. Voltaria para Hogwarts assim que a guerra acabasse e ouvia dizer que não faltava muito. Era se tornia uma Medi-bruxa e seria muito feliz. Seria mesmo? Agora havia conhecido Draco e as coisas haviam mudado. A história era diferente e ela tinha novos sonhos.

- Você não deve desistir dos seus sonhos por mim. - dissera ela, uma vez. - Você não sabe como vai se sentir daqui há uma hora quanto mais daqui há seis meses. Não faça planos, eu posso não ser merecedor de cumpri-los.

Ela dissera que ele era. Claro que era. Ela o amava. Ele a amava. O que, diabos, estava faltando?

Era isso o que ela queria saber.

A casa estava silenciosa. Como sempre estava, ultimamente. Só havia ela e a mãe. Os irmãos só lá estavam nos finais de semana muito raramente. Tinham suas vidas, alguns até já tinham família e outros estavam trabalhando -no Ministério. Correu para o quarto e entrou no banho. Sentiu a água banhar-lhe o corpo e pensou em Draco. Nos toques dele na noite anterior. Teriam sido os últimos? Não, não poderia. Ele disse que precisava dela. Ele disse que a amava. Então porque aquela sensação ruim?

A mãe chamava. Saiu rápido do banho e colocou uma calça jeans juntamente com uma blusa de algodão verde musgo. Lembrou de Draco, ele vivia de jeans. Tudo lhe lembrava ele. Era doloroso demais. Aquele amor doía demais.

O que será que havia acontecido? Foi então que escutou a comemoração nas ruas...A guerra havia acabado. Harry havia vencido Voldemort naquela mesma manhã. E fora assim que Virgínia havia visto a guerra, apenas como uma observadora. Nada havia feito, nada havia acompanhado. E nem mesmo havia pensado muito em Harry. Sentiu mal e então pensou em Draco. Onde ele estaria? O que ele estaria fazendo? Estaria ele ferido? Porque ele haveria de estar ferido?

Passaram-se seis dias e Virgínia começou a ficar apreensiva. Apenas mais um e teria de ter notícias de Draco. Teria. Senão...senão...Senão não saberia mais o que fazer da vida. Harry apareceu e a mãe foi chamá-la. Não queria vê-lo, queria ver Draco. Era de Draco que precisava, não de Harry.

O moreno e a ruiva encararam-se por alguns instantes. Ele então aproximou-se e abraçou-a. Ela não sentiu aquele calor no peito que sentia quando Draco a abraçava. Não sentiu nada além de um mero afeto por Harry. Não sentia nada de extraordinário quanto estava com ele. Ele era comum. Draco era misterioso. E agora estava desaparecido sem dar nenhum sinal.

A mãe apareceu novamente. Encheu Harry de perguntas. Como havia derrotado. Como havia sido. Como estava se sentindo.

- Eu estou bem, Sra. Weasley. - sorriu ele, simpático. Ele era sempre simpático. Se fosse Draco teria olhado-a com ar de descrença e nem teria se dado ao trabalho de responder. - Eu e os Aurores conseguimos derrotá-los. Ele já estava perdendo e mais cedo ou mais tarde não agüentaria mais. Tivemos sorte de ser mais cedo. - sorriu ele, novamente. Um sorriso amável. Draco não tinha aquele sorriso. Draco quase não sorria. - Conseguimos pegar quase todos os Comensais restantes. Faltou um.

- E quem foi? - perguntou Virgínia, de repente mostrando interesse pela conversa.

Não. Sim. Talvez. Seu coração estava confuso, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, precisava saber quem fora o Comensal que escapara. Queria saber. Precisava, mas não sabia porquê. Seu coração acelerou e a ruiva sentiu as mãos suadas. Quem seria? Quem seria?

- Draco. - disse Harry, calmamente. - Draco Malfoy. Ele era o braço direito de Voldemort.

Virgínia sentiu o sangue faltar-lhe nas veias. De repente tudo fez mais sentido. Tudo fez sentido, na realidade. Os sumiços, as desculpas, os silêncios... Draco queria apenas protegê-la. E no fim, eles realmente não era parecidos. Não tinham nada em comum, a não ser pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Eu não me sinto bem, se não se importam vou descansar um pouco. - murmurou ela, atortoada.

Saiu da sala sem nem esperar um consentimento da parte da mãe ou da parte de Harry. Suspirou cansada. Não queria mais aquelas complicações. Não queria. Queria de volta sua vida simples, seu namoro com Harry, seus colegas de escola. Era tudo tão simples e ela gostava tanto. E agora tudo aquilo parecia uma vida que não era sua, olhava para trás e não se arrependia. Sentia como se voltar para aquela vida fosse voltar para um vazio ao qual ela não estava disposta a viver.

Debruçou-se na janela em busca de ar. De repente o ar dentro do quarto era pouco. Era muito pouco. Lembrou-se da noite que passaram juntos, um nos braços do outro calados. O silêncio eram suas juras de amor. Ou talvez não? Não saberia dizer. Tudo o que sabia era que ele havia passado com ela a noite da batalha final. Ele havia escolhido ela e isso já bastava. Não o recriminava e nem o julgava. O conhecia pouco, mas o pouco que conhecia era muito. Ele havia fugido. Ela sabia quem sim. Ele havia fugido para salvar-se e talvez um dia voltar para ela. Estaria ela esperando?

- Virgínia? - era Harry. - Eu preciso falar com você. - Estava nervoso.

- Claro.

- Eu gostaria muito que você aceitasse voltar a namorar comigo. - pediu ele, sem jeito.

E com Harry era assim. Tudo tão simples e sem rodeios. Nada de profundidades ou complicações. E era tudo o que ela desejara ter com Draco. Poderia ela ter o que desejava, mas com outra pessoa? A simplicidade não lhe era mais tão atraente. Não era. Pensou em Draco e nos momentos - nos breves momentos - que passaram juntos. Porque ele escolhera ela? Porque ele escolhera logo uma menina boa e inocente? Porque logo ela? Não saberia dizer. No estado que se encontrava não era capaz de dizer nada. Sua cabeça dava mil voltas e ela pensava em Draco. Na imagem de Draco. Nos toques de Draco. No olhar desconfiado, nos cabelos rebeldes, na voz dura e nos jeans.

- Temo que seja tarde demais, Harry. - sussurrou ela, pedindo passagem entre a porta e saiu para a rua mesmo com os olhares interrogadores da mãe sobre si.

As ruas estavam cheias, mas ela não via nada. Nada além de Draco, como se ele estivesse em sua frente. Como queria estar nos braços dele naquele exato minuto. Lembrou-se das palavras dele 'se você soubesse...se você soubesse...'. Ela teria feito tudo igual. Sabia que Draco era o melhor. Afinal, por mais que tivesse ido por outro caminho ele havia sido o braço direito, não havia? Quem disse que o mal era o caminho errado e o bom era o certo? Riu de seus próprios pensamentos. Sabia que era assim que funcionava e ela própria pensava assim. Tentava apenas achar em vão uma maneira de justificar os atos de Draco.

Não, eles não teria dado certo. Ou teriam?

Não, não com valores tão diferentes. Ou teriam?

Não, não eram parecidos. Ou teriam?

Ou teriam? Ou teriam? Ou teriam? A perguntava martelava tanto em sua mente que chegava a sentir início de dor de cabeça.

Lembrou-se do que a avó lhe dissera uma vez. Algo sobre os opostos se atraírem. 'Opostos se atraem.' Sim, fora isso o que era dissera. Seria mesmo? Vírginia tinha uma teoria. Uma dela e só.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto enquanto lembrava do olhar de Draco sobre si. Da mão dele sobre a sua. As suas pernas entrelaçadas as suas. Aquele jeito rebelde extremamente sexy. Sorriu.

Ela e Draco eram opostos e de alguma maneira aquela regra da avó não havia caído sobre eles. De alguma maneira, eles haviam se distraído.

Isso não a espantou nem um pouco, por mais classe que Draco tivesse, ele nunca fora um alguém que gostava de seguir regras.

Eles apenas...se distraíram. E com esse pensamento seguiu rua abaixo sem saber o que fazer, nem para onde ir. O que, espantavelmente, não a desesperou nenhum pouco. No tempo certo descobriria. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Então... aí está o cap final! xD

Sim... foi bem curtinha a fic porque eu queria que fosse assim.

Eu gostei bastante de escrêve-la porque eu a achei diferente. Ao menos do que eu já tinha escrito. Sem muitas melosidades e coisas fofas...E o mais importante, sem final feliz.

Estrelinha W.M: Na realidade a Gina é apenas um ano mais nova que o Draco (de acordo com o livro). Mas como eu queria fazer parecer que o Draco tinha muito mais experiência de vida, eu fiz como se ele fosse cinco anos mais velho. E que bom que você achou a minha fic linda. Fico encantada. Obrigada pelo review! xD

beeeijos!


End file.
